


Whispers in the Night

by Death_by_Gallavich



Series: Henderfax Drabbles [2]
Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Things you said at 1am + "Come over here and make me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Night

“George. George…you ‘wake?”

George groaned, cracking open an eye to check the time on his pocketwatch (that he had stolen from Mr. Nelson’s furniture shop, as he certainly did _not_  have forty shin plasters to spend on a watch) and cursing whatever made Tom wake him at this ungodly hour.

“Thomas Fairfax, you better have a good reason for waking me up. It’s damn near two in the mornin’!”

Tom chuckled, rolling on his side to face George, whose face was now illuminated by the flickering flame of a lantern. “Didn’t have to do all that Georgie, just wanted to talk s’all.”

“Yeah, but then you wouldn’t be able to see my glare, ‘cause I bet my grandmother’s fake teeth this could’ve waited ‘til after sunrise,” George said matter-of-factly. He loved Tom, truly, but sometimes he was a real pain.

“Maybe.” Tom took a minute to gaze appreciatively at George; over-grown blonde locks that curled slightly at the end, stubble covering his chin and cheeks that made him look older than he really was, and his eyes. Those blue eyes that reminded Tom of the ocean, an ocean he wasn’t afraid to get lost in.

George sighed and closed his eyes. “Go to sleep, Thomas. There’ll be plenty of time for talking in the mornin’. ‘Sides, we gotta get up early if we’re gonna make it to Centreville by Wednesday.”

“Come over here and make me then. It’s cold in this cot all alone.” Tom teased.

George shook his head but still abiding Tom’s request, got up from his cot and squeezed himself into Tom’s, leaving scarcely an inch between them. 

“Thomas Fairfax, what am I gonna do with you?” George whispered, leaning his forehead against Tom’s, so close their lips would brush with the slightest of movements.

“Keep me, forever and ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go ahead and put all my Henderfax stuff on here too!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at [grumpymickeymilkovich](http://grumpymickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I am accepting prompts for Tom x George!


End file.
